


I'll vivisect your mind!

by skullfucker



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Human/Monster Romance, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Lemon Demon, M/M, MONSTER FUCKER, Mild Gore, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Threats of Violence, WHAT TAGS DO I USE FOR THIS FUCKING FANFICTION, Wall Sex, i think, implied infantilization, its at the end though so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullfucker/pseuds/skullfucker
Summary: Amongst the darkness and moonlight stood a looming figure. A man with a tilted head and a slumped over body. It stood in front of you, blocking the only exit that you thought you could escape from. Its bloodshot eyes stared directly at you, mouth stretched open to form a large grin, jagged, bloodied teeth shining in the pale, luminescent light.Except, it wasn't a man. It clearly was not a man.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	I'll vivisect your mind!

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day.

You were not alone. You thought that this house was abandoned, years and years ago, but the soft humming and gentle voice of a man lured you in deeper to a place you now know is inhabited by someone. Or rather, something. The deeper you walked in, the worse the walls seemed to get. Paint chipping and wallpaper peeling from the decayed wood. Unknown stains covered the walls, some brown and some an alarming shade of red. It reminded you of fresh blood, and, for a second, you even thought that it was such a thing. The thought was immediately dismissed, because, why would there be blood on the walls? It was probably from some homeless person seeking shelter from the rain, or, cold, anything. The thought made you wonder, did someone actually die here?

Shaking those thoughts away while walking, you hit a sudden dip in the floorboards, nearly falling flat on your face. You caught yourself with your hands, thankfully. Relief washed over you because you really didn't want to get whatever was down there on your face. You'd probably catch some unknown illness, or disease, and die the most terrible way possible. As you moved your head to the side to get up, your eyes landed on what laid next to you. It sent fear straight through your heart.

A skull. A human skull sat next to you, muscles and tendons weakly stretching across the decayed skeletal remains of a human. It was fresh. You could smell the sweet essence of death washing over your nose. The eyes lie in the sockets, half-eaten and decaying against the ridges of bones. A scream erupted from your throat, and you immediately jolted to your feet in fear as adrenaline pumped through your veins. You turned around, ready to run back the way that you came. Then, the sudden remembrance that you were not alone, came back to you.

Amongst the darkness and moonlight stood a looming figure. A man with a tilted head and a slumped over body. It stood in front of you, blocking the only exit that you thought you could escape from. Its bloodshot eyes stared directly at you, mouth stretched open to form a large grin, jagged, bloodied teeth shining in the pale, luminescent light.

Except, it wasn't a man. It clearly was not a man. Shaped like one and moved like a human, yes, but the eyes that glared back at you were far from anything but human. Its figure grew closer and closer until you felt your back press up against a decaying wall, leaving you with nowhere to run. It trapped you.

Its body hunched over slightly, and then stood up fully, easily towering over you with the eyes of a hawk. Each move that you made, its eyes followed. Even the twitch of your fingers gained its attention, much to your horror and dismay. There was no way out of this situation, and you quietly berate your friends for convincing you to sneak into this damned place.

"Please don't kill me," your voice wavered as you spoke, shivers shocking down your spine as the grin on the _monster_ grew wider with every word that left your mouth. "I-I'll do anything. Just please, please don't kill me..." A shaky breath escaped you, the voice in the back of your head urging you to run, to sprint, to _fight_. But you knew those options would be fruitless and offer nothing but your demise at the end.

You jolted, suddenly, as the monster's hand pressed against the side of your face, its 'head' tilting to the side in curiosity. Its hand was cold, almost like a dead body. It didn't speak, and you didn't even know if it could speak, but it seemed to be watching you. Eyeing you with a predatory gaze that left nothing desirable in your eyes. It was going to kill you. This was it, you were going to die.

But...

It didn't do anything. It merely stared at you with those same eyes, with the same demeaning and hungry expression. It didn't move, it didn't even try to attack you, it just stared. With every shallow breath you took, its eyes only followed you. Body motionless. Like a hawk to its unsuspecting prey. It made you feel as if it would jump out at you if you made any sudden movements, so, you opted to hold your breath and stare back at it with wavering confidence.

A grumble was made from the creature's throat, and unexpectedly, a voice that did not seem to be its own erupted from its mouth. "Anything," the voice was soft and alluring; the same voice that lured you deeper into this hellish house. It didn't fit the description of the beast that was standing in front of you. "I could burn your fingernails, turn you inside out," its clawed hand ran down your cheek to your throat, and then to your chest, pressing against the covered flesh. "Turn you into broth! Oh, that would mean killing you. And you don't want to die. But I'm hungry," its voice dropped down into a whine, claw grasping at your shirt as if to tear it off.

"So," the sound of your shirt being torn from your body reached your eardrums. "I suppose I could make arrangements, just this once!" The cloth fell to the floor and left you shivering as the cold air ran across your warm skin. The monster didn't waste any time, ignoring your pleas and silent squeaks of fear as its hands roamed around what it had exposed. "You said _anything_ , so, this will work, won't it? You want to live, don't you?" Its clawed hands grasped at your tender sides, forcing a sound to reverberate from your throat.

You shakily shook your head in disagreement, but, the creature merely shrugged its shoulders and twisted your body around by your waist, pressing your face firmly against the dilapidated wall. Your pleas were left neglected, drowned out by its humming and whispers of unknown words that you were sure you didn't want to know. Its claws ran up and down your skin, rubbing against your soft spots and where the skin would cave in against your bones.

A sudden movement from you, a kick, disrupted its peace. Which drew a disgruntled noise to beseech from its throat, "make a move like that again and I'll slowly peel your skin away from your spine and use your spinal fluid as lube." You immediately froze at its words, replacing your disobedience with a curt nod. A faint 'la la la~' was the response to your reaction as its claws gripped your body tighter than before. That was certainly going to bruise, you knew it would. If you would even make it out of here alive.

"What an obedient human! I wonder if I could keep you."

Keep... You?

The very thought terrified you to no end, the idea of spending every waking day with this thing was absolutely terrifying to you. Furthermore, there would be no human interaction other than the monster that has you caught within its grubby little claws, and that was even more terrifying than just its presence. It would one day get bored of you, and then, eat you. Tear you apart. use you as some weird sex toy or, whatever! You couldn't stand the very thought.

You just wanted to go home, not this. Its cold, icy skin that pressed against your back served as a constant reminder that you were not going anywhere anytime soon. A guttural sound purred out from the back of its throat, signalling that it was content with this position, regardless of the way you felt about the situation. Were your friends looking for you, you wondered. Did they even care? Or, did they just think that you were playing a prank on them? You sincerely hoped it was not the latter. Because, in that case, they wouldn't even think to try and investigate. Not that they would to begin with, but that's beside the point.

What you're worried about, is the monster pressing against you and whispering soft words of sacrilege, tying them together with vowels in a singsong tone. It was almost sweet and made you think this thing held a frightening amount of innocence, but as it continued its movements, that proved to be nothing but wishful thinking. It wasn't innocent, it wasn't naive, it knew exactly what it was doing. Every move was calculated and precise, not a single movement being out of place or forced irrationally.

 _I wanna go home, I wanna go home so badly_ , you thought, _I wanna lie in bed and sleep. Please, take me home._

Suddenly, your trousers were torn from your legs, leaving you to gasp and press your thighs together instinctively to preserve the warmth. This measly attempt was all but futile as one of its legs slipped between your own, spreading them apart. Your legs wobbled from how cold its skin was, and you felt yourself nearly give out, lowering down onto what seemed to be its kneecap. You whined in both frustration, embarrassment, and fear. But that gained its attention, hands grasping to squeeze at your hips as if to force the sound out of you again.

"I like that noise!" It suddenly piped up, pressing its leg up further. "Make it again. Just for me!" Fearing what might happen, you allowed yourself to let out the same noise as before, embarrassment washing over your entire body in the form of a cold shiver. "Such an interesting cry. I wish I could just tear out your oesophagus and chew through the tender lining of muscle." You whined in response to that, which just brought out a rumbling chuckle from the monster. "I never understood the need for underwear. I'll be taking yours off, now!" It did just as it said it would, and your undergarments were left discarded on the floor below. This was so humiliating. Tears burned your eyes, fogging up your vision but you quickly blinked them away before the _thing_ behind you could notice.

Something slimy, almost, touched your inner thighs and brought a squeak from your throat. It was only when the creature purred that you realised what it was. Your mind urged you to thrash around, to hit the damned thing, but your body refused to move, going against your wishes. It pressed its genitalia against your exposed sex, then, abruptly, shoved inside of you. A cry escaped your mouth, pounding against your eardrums as pain shocked through you like a tidal wave. Oh, fuck, it was _big_. And god, did it hurt. It almost felt like you were being torn in half, and for a second, you actually thought you were. To your surprise, however, the monster didn't immediately start moving, instead, it pressed its chest against your back and let a purr rumble against your back, almost as if it was trying to soothe you into this.

What seemed like an eternity passed for you, the warm trickle of fluid running down your leg. You knew exactly what it was. It was blood, and that did nothing but spur the monster on. Its teeth clicked together behind you, pressing against your clavicle. It caught your skin right between its teeth, nibbling softly on the skin as its hips pulled back, before slamming forwards right against your arse. Nothing but whimpers and cries escaped you, your eyes burning with pathetic tears that did nothing but make the monster feel as if it was doing the absolute right thing.

A tongue slipped from between its teeth, pressing against your skin before its teeth dug in, tearing off a chunk of flesh directly from you. You wailed in response, but it only laughed; "I always wanted my very own human! Mine, all mine! This is so cool!" Naivety may not have been the correct word to describe this creature, but, at the very least, it seemed so naive in the sense that it thought this was an okay thing to do. Or, did it know right from wrong? You couldn't tell anymore. Things were getting a bit hazy. "And you taste _so delicious,_ how am I supposed to resist an opportunity like this? It's almost too good to be true," Its tongue lapped over the open wound in your shoulder, earning a soft plea of ' _please, no more_ ' from you. It downright ignored you.

"You're a shy one, aren't you? That's why you've barely made any noise. That's okay, I'll just force it out of that pretty little throat of yours!" It boomed with laughter, one of its claws dragging down across your skin to your abdomen, digging into the tender flesh that surrounded the sensitive area. This earned a damn near _scream_ from you, and, unable to contain your fear and anguish, you began to incoherently sob, your head drooping down as if that would silence the noises that escaped you. "Yes, that!" It dug its claws in, "more of that!" It seemed giddy, or even _possessive,_ which unnerved you to no end. You just wanted all of this to stop, regardless of your body slowly giving in to what you're given. Much to your disgust, dismay, and horror.

A cry bubbled out of your mouth before you could stop it, saliva and tears mixing, "S-..stooo..stop, pleass..e, I-I can- can't..-" You pleas fell upon deaf ears, however, as the creature merely giggled in response and nestled its head against the crook of your neck, barely scraping the wound that caused you to cry out in pain. Again. " _Please_! I-I want-... I want to go- g..go home...!" You didn't exactly know why you had just begun to start begging for it all to end, but the throbbing pain in your shoulder, abdomen, and crotch, painted the picture very clearly for you to remember.

Without warning, the creature began to speed up its movement and thrusts, its noises and words flickering down to mere groans and moans, whispers and praises, though, you couldn't even understand what it was saying. You highly doubted that it was comprehensible English, anyway. Its teeth brushed against your neck, and for once, as you sobbed, you hoped that it would just dig its teeth into your throat and snap through your spine. But, that relief didn't come as you thought it would. Instead, it dragged its teeth across your skin gently and pressed its tongue against your pulse.

Its noises became incoherent, it just kept babbling on about whatever seemed to be on its mind as it fucked you. Your wails and moans masked that of its own, and even if it was just for a moment, your mind forced you to feel like you liked it. And you believed that disgusting little lie you spoon-fed yourself. Was that what people called gas-lighting? Manipulation? Whatever it was, you could definitely scratch it off your imaginary to-do list.

Out of nowhere, bursting you out of your train of thought, the monster pressed its hips up against yours one last time, and that's when you felt it come inside of you. God, you felt disgusted; revolted, even. It held its position and made soft noises in content, seemingly happy with this outcome. You may not have died, but you sure wish you would've, now.

"I think you'll like it here. You were so good! Tasty and obedient. That's my absolute favourite kind of human." It talked and talked as if it hasn't been babbling on about utter nonsense the entire time. "I wonder how much it'll take to convince you to eat your own kind? I wanna see you with an intestine hanging out the side of your mouth." It pulled its head away from your neck, before resting on the top of your head. "I can eat tiny bits of your body when I get hungry, la la la~ It'll be so much fun to have my own human!"

It squeezed its arms around your abdomen, digging its claws into your already bruised skin. "I do hope you won't try and escape. I'll do everything I can to take care of my little human," It spoke as if to infantilize you. Like you were a lower being. "The world is scary, I know. I'll take care of you, I already said so. You're my little human! A little human I could just eat right up if I wanted to." Its voice dropped an octave, words jumbling together to form a silent sing-song tone.

The words that the creature spoke echoed in your mind, repeating like a broken record. If you ever got the chance to escape, you are going as far away from where this thing resides. As far away as humanly possible.

**Author's Note:**

> bless me, holy father, for I am attracted to the monster from fnf. my confession is i wrote porn of him and the not-so-innocent reader. cleanse my soul and let me free again


End file.
